gdwfandomcom-20200214-history
Chen Yao
Personality Although Chen Yao was very weak and was not strong at fighting, she was still very capable and knew a lot. Chen Yao was also very decisive. Chen Yao was a celebrity at Yun Hua University. She herself was pretty and sweet; she could sing and dance, and was one of the school’s beauties. Her sweet smile had charmed quite a few of the boys at Yun Hua University. Chen Yao had been under Ji Qingwu’s protection all this while, and had not actually tasted any hardship. While she did kill a number of zombies and Mutant Beasts under Yue Zhong’s guidance, she had not yet killed another person. Without experiencing it first, she would never be able to grow into a proper combatant. Chen Yao’s face went white, as she looked at the captive, and a hint of reluctance showed in her eyes. She hesitated a while, but in the end, she still activated her Plant Manipulation Ability, and the vine shot out to pierce his brain, nailing him to the ground. He was dead. Appearance A round-faced girl, with long-hair. She wears jeans and a white t-shirt.0 Chen Yao is now decked in military uniform. History Chen Yao was the president of the student council. Story Yue Zhong recognized that Chen Yao was more suited to organizational and management duties, and lacked the innate combat capabilities of someone like Ji Qingwu. Furthermore, Ji Qingwu wasn’t comfortable with Chen Yao participating in dangerous combat. So she assigned her to organize an interior affairs department. She instead requested to be arranged into the second combat unit. Chen Yao decided to leave Always Bright Village and go to the Long Hai City survivor base. Chen Yao had become a female officer with the rank of lieutenant after joining Yue Zhong’s troops. Her combat abilities could not match Ji Qingwu, hence she did not join the Special Combat Forces, instead, she chose to take a position within the military. She had the Plant Manipulation ability, and she had went to the Mechanized Infantry Brigade in search of powerful Mutant Plant seeds. Abilities After Chen Yao advanced to level 2. Following Yue’s advice, she assigns her points to Spirit. Chen Yao was also a focus of Yue to train. Ji Qing Wu gave the Plant Manipulation skill book to Chen Yao. She can manipulate ordinary grass to rapidly grow, entangling enemies. Normal people would be unable to break free. Chen Yao possessed the Level 3 Skill: Plant Manipulation, which was a powerful skill as well. It was just that she disliked fighting, and even though she had a strong ability, she was only Level 13. Although Chen Yao had also become a Level 13 Enhancer with the help of Ji Qingwu, her natural combat abilities were not exceptional, and she was never interested in going down the route of a combatant. Yue Zhong gave Chen Yao a pink Snake Birth Fruit, becoming a Spirit-based Evolver, and her Plant Manipulation was enhanced. After becoming an Evolver, Chen Yao’s strength predictably leaped overnight, to almost 4 times that of her condition prior to evolution. Especially now that her Plant Manipulation had been enhanced once, her skill prowess was strengthened by at least half. After evolving, Chen Yao’s stats all improved, and her Spirit also increased to twice its original number, at the same time, her Plant Manipulation ability received an enhancement, and she could do even more interesting things with her vines. One of them was that she could condense the vine to be as strong as steel for the span of a few seconds, almost instantly being able reaching Level 19. Chen Yao had already risen to Level 23, and not only was she an Evolver, her Manipulation ability was risen to Level 4, her control over her vines had improved plus the vines themselves had grown a lot sturdier. It was definitely enough to contend with a non-Strength based Type 2 Mutant Beast. Chen Yao’s ability enabled her to be versatile in many different situations, such as picking locks, and her ability could be considered extremely useful. Skills Rank 1 * Small Fireball Rank 3 * Plant Manipulation (+3 Enchantment) Equipment Rank 3 * Level 3 Defence Vest Relationships * Yue Zhong: Although she liked Yue Zhong, her pride and dignity would not allow her to make the first move. Since Yue Zhong had not chased her of his own accord, she would not lower herself to beg for his love. However, she could not help but want to get closer to him. Trivia * Chen Yao’s previously had a pet dog. * Her house is in the Garden District neighborhood. * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Evolvers Category:Human